Blankets
by Lazeny
Summary: A ShikaTema drabble. Sort of. Shikamaru's POV on how troublesome Temari is while sleeping. Rated T. **characters not mine, borrowing from masashi kishimoto**


The first time they made love, it was in his parents house. with his father on a mission, and his mother out doing errands, they have the place all for themselves. Sure it was exhilarating and scary, but the whole act was hazed with love and lust that they have been trying to keep from each other for so long. It was awkward too, as both of them are inexperienced. But what they lack in experience, they made up in enthusiasm.

The first time she slept on his arms after lovemaking, he thought she's the most troublesome woman ever crossed the earth. And she's only his.

He found out later, as lovemaking with the Suna kunoichi became his addiction, that she is as troublesome in bed, or any available surface that they could use, as she's out of it.

It was the first time that they both slept through the night together, during a joint mission between Konoha and Suna. It was a 2 week mission and they made good time on travel, having checked in at one of the inns near the outskirts of a village. He really should have known, genius as he is.

The first night at the inn, they made love with abandon, no hushed moans and careful sounds, as this was the first time that they don't have to sneak in and out of his room, or her room at the embassy. They don't have to skulk around, careful, as to not be seen by others, shinobi or not. Both are not yet ready to let the world know that they're in love, the fact that they still want to keep it to themselves, and to avoid gossip.

He really should have known.

When they both exhausted themselves and slept deeply in each other arms, they shared the blanket the inn had to offer. After some time, he woke up, still dark and found himself shivering in the cold. Which was odd because he's with the troublesome woman, and her body is deliciously warm. When he turned, and saw the kunoichi, she is thoroughly wrapped and deeply buried under the blankets, as she managed to roll all over herself and he couldn't see the edges of it. He tried to wrestle the blanket away from her, but she swatted his hands away, muttering to herself. He sighed deeply and just splayed his arms and legs over her, sharing the warmth and keeping the cold at bay, as much as he possibly could.

That morning he told the kunoichi that she should share her blanket, as he woke up with goosebumps all over his body.

This continued throughout their relationship. As much as they can manage, they would sleep together in bed, or the cold damp earth of their camp, even the couch, and the woman would hog all the blanket wrapping it snugly around her in her sleep. Leaving him with either bug bites or on one unfortunate occasion, he was a talking and walking goosebump. 

She didn't really intended to do this, usually before they sleep she would graciously share the blanket, even tucking the edges around him, ensuring that the blanket would stay in place, and with a promise that she wouldn't roll on the blanket and essentially rolling the sheet away from him. 

But she's a troublesome sleeper. 

One night when he watched her sleep, she was on the left edge of the bed, leaving generous space for him, and after an hour or so of watching, she would roll over all the way to the right edge. Sometimes when sleeping on camp, she would roll over from one end of the camp to the other side and if something blocks her, his body or their packs, she would insist on staying on that place, even if he falls on the bed or is stuck to the corner of the camp.

When he complained about all this trouble one morning she suggested that the next time they sleep together, they would use two blankets, one for each, so she wouldn't have to "hog" all the blanket as he put it.

Well, they did have two blankets, and he was glad that he would be able to sleep peacefully. Not waking up cold and shivering. He really should have known...

One early morning he woke up, cold, and found his blanket wrapped around Temari. When he looked for **HER** blanket around the bed, it was nowhere to be found. Thinking that she must have misplaced it or dropped it on the other side of the bed on the floor, due to her rolling spree while asleep and he, lazy 

as he was, opted not to get up and look for another blanket. He will just tease and irritate the troublesome woman when she wakes up. He did what he usually do in this situation, splayed his arm and legs over his lover to share the warmth.

When Shikamaru woke up before Temari, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he came back to his bedroom, he saw Temari stretching like a cat, her mouth in a loud yawn. And stared. **2 BLANKETS**, his and her blanket wrapped around her body. Apparently, with her own blanket to use, she would still hog all of his, rolling it away from him. 

When Temari saw his eye twitching, she looked down on herself, smiled sheepishly and just said... "Sooorrryyy... "

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered, "...how troublesome."


End file.
